


A Hellhound?

by wishboneluck



Series: Flufftober [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Flufftober 2018, M/M, Pets, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishboneluck/pseuds/wishboneluck
Summary: Day 8: Pets.Alec meets Baby and learns about Magnus's other pets. Maybe?





	A Hellhound?

Day 8: Pets

Baby hasn’t breathed a single ball of fire the entire night, Magnus thinks proudly watching as she slithers around Alec’s shoulders and her tongue flickers out. Alec squirms at the touch, likely because it tickles, but stays stoic. He’s quite proud of both his pet and his boyfriend for how well they’re doing. Baby is quite protective, so it speaks well of Alexander this has gone so smoothly. 

“So, a fire-breathing python, multiple stray cats who somehow manage to make it up to your sixth-floor balcony, and Simon. Any other pets I should know about?”

Magnus kneels down in front of his boyfriend, pecking him on the lips. Baby takes the opportunity to slither from Alec and situates herself inside Magnus’ coat collar, her favorite place. Honestly, no one would believe looking at her now that she’s one of the most dangerous creatures in the world. 

He chooses to forego his defense of Simon (because it’s a useless endeavor and Magnus knows Alec was mostly teasing) and chooses to tease his boyfriend instead.

“Well, there is a hellhound from my Uncle Mammon. Haven’t since her since the 18th century though…”

Alec pulls away just as he was about to kiss him, hands gripping Magnus' shoulder and hazel eyes curious.

“Wait, what?”

Magnus goes to stand. He deposits Baby on the ground, opening her up a portal which she darts through. going off to do whatever it is she does outside of the loft. He’s never believed in caging in his pets. Well the magically enhanced ones at least. It’s not good for them.

“Seriously? A hellhound?”

He continues to laugh as Alec follows him into the bedroom. He only manages to keep the gag going a little longer, as Alec begs for the truth between kisses. 

“No,” he eventually confesses, as Alec tugs him down onto the bed. “But it’s not a bad thought now that we’ve mentioned it . . .”

**Author's Note:**

> I've read so many cute stories with Magnus having a hellhound, and I wanted to have one but knew I couldn't live up the cuteness of the idea. I know my limits. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
